


I Can Be Your Hero

by Patt (PattRose)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/Patt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks of himself as the hero in almost all situations. What happens when he finds out he needs a hero as badly as the next person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Your Hero

## I Can Be Your Hero

by Patt

Author's website:  <http://patt_rose0.tripod.com/dreamingofsentinels/>

I don't own them. Never will, but I can still dream. I'll put them back nicely when I'm all done.  


Many thanks to Kel who gave me the idea. It's her fault, shoot her. <g> Mary thanks for the help and Lisa as always. 

This is from The My Mongoose Ezine, Many Faces of Jim 2.

* * *

I Can Be Your Hero--Patt 

Captain Simon Banks stood in the doorway of his office and called out, "Ellison and Sandburg, my office... now!" 

Both men looked at each other to see if the either knew what was wrong, but no such luck. "Come on, Chief. May as well get this over with, right?" 

"Right you are, Jim. So move your butt." 

Connor watched the interaction and smiled to herself. I wonder if they know about the attraction. Probably not because they're trying too hard to be all macho. 

She then whispered, Sentinel soft, "He really just likes watching your butt." 

Jim stopped walking and turned to Connor and glared at her. Blair ran into his back and said, "What are you doing, man? Simon's office is this way." He pushed Jim in the direction of Simon's office. Jim still watched Connor over his shoulder and she had this angelic smile on her face. _God, I hate that woman._

Jim knocked and walked into Simon's office. Both men took a cup of coffee that Simon was handing to them. They knew they were in trouble then because Simon didn't always share his best brew. And taking one whiff, Jim knew that it was his best coffee. 

They sat down and waited for him to lower the boom on them. "Gentlemen, you've been assigned to an undercover job and you're not going to like it but it's something that needs to be done." 

"God, Simon, please tell me this doesn't have to do with the gay bashing outside that gay bar," Jim had already begun pacing. 

"As a matter of fact, it's exactly what I was talking about. You and Sandburg are going in," Simon looked over at Sandburg and saw the quiet man sitting there and wondered what happened to his Sandburg. 

"I'll do it, sir," Blair stood and reached for the door handle as Jim said, "I'll be going with him. We're partners, Chief." 

Simon handed them both a file and said, "This is what you're looking for and what you need to watch for. Let me know if you need any help. I can call in Rafe and Brown." 

Both men walked out the door and sat at their desks and started looking over the file. 

Finally, Blair said, "So what's the deal, Jim? You hate gay people or what?" 

"Chief, you know I don't. I'm just uncomfortable in that role," Jim handed Blair some more of the file to read. 

"Well, I hope you get more comfortable as the evening wears on or they'll never buy it," Blair got up and went to knock on Simon's door. "Sir, I'm leaving for the day. I thought I'd take a nap for the undercover assignment." 

"Good thinking, Sandburg, now take your partner with you. We'll see you in the morning for your report of the evening," Simon turned and walked back into his office and slammed the door. 

"Jim, come on, we're supposed to go get some sleep so we'll be wide awake for the late shift." 

"Chief, I'm not a baby. I don't need to nap," Jim grabbed his things and started towards the elevator. 

Blair smiled to himself when he realized that Jim was bitching, but he was still listening to Blair and Simon. He thinks he's so tough. I'll show him tough. 

Connor met them at the elevator and smiled at Jim and said, "Jimbo, want to go out for dinner tonight?" 

"No, I don't want to go out for dinner, Connor. I'm on an assignment tonight," Jim tried his hardest to look grouchy and menacing, but Connor didn't seem to be buying it. _Fuck... I'm losing my touch._

"How about you, Sandy? Feel like dinner and a movie?" 

"Connor, that would be nice but I'm with Jim tonight. Sorry..." 

"Oh well, as long as the two of you won't be alone, that's good," Connor walked away from the two of them laughing out loud. 

"Chief, I really hate that woman," Jim pushed the button to go down and hit it over and over again. 

Blair's hand went over his and stopped him as he said, "Calm down, Jim. She's just trying to irritate you. And it always works. She loves to upset you." 

The drive home was quiet and uneventful. Neither man bringing up their assignment. Once they were home they ate something and then laid down for a short nap. 

Blair woke up to a quiet loft and got up and realized Jim was still sleeping. _Yeah, Ellison doesn't need a nap._ Blair got ready and Jim was still sleeping. Once he was all set, he walked upstairs and saw a naked Ellison lying on top of the covers. Shit... He stood at the top of the stairway and called out, "Jim? Jim, you need to wake up." 

Jim looked at Blair and said, "I'm up. Thanks." 

Walking down the stairs, Blair couldn't help thinking, _No shit you're up. Since when does he sleep in the nude? And since when do I care? Shit..._

They walked into the bar that night, Jim's arm casually around Blair's waist. Actually, that wasn't that unusual. But no one else had to know they weren't together. 

They sat down at the bar and began to have a few drinks. Blair had a light beer that he could nurse all night long and Jim ended up having a mixed drink that he could do the same with. 

While Blair was in the restroom, a man about Jim's size asked Jim to dance. 

"No, thank you. I'm waiting for my date," Jim tried to look anywhere by at this man's face. 

"What are you some kind of cock tease?" 

"No, I'm just waiting for my date; he's in the restroom," Jim looked at the restroom hoping Blair would be out soon. 

"How about a quick dance till he gets back?" 

Resigned to having to dance with this man, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure." 

Jim had never danced with a man before. It wasn't that different from dancing with a woman, especially since this man was going to let Jim lead. Then Jim felt the man's hardness rubbing up against him and he was ready to yell for his partner. The stranger then rubbed Jim's back sensually and Jim found his ass being played with and for some odd reason this didn't disgust him in the least. He looked up and saw Blair sitting at the bar and the large cop begged with his eyes for help. 

The stranger found himself alone when Blair came over and yanked Jim out of his hold. "What's the deal, man? I go to the restroom and you take up with anyone you feel like? I'm going to kick your ass." 

"It wasn't like that, Chief. Let me explain," Jim was playing along with Blair. 

"Come here, hot stuff, and show me how much you love to dance," Blair pulled him into his arms. 

As they began to dance, Jim smiled and said, "Thank you for saving me." 

"I can be your hero, baby," Blair whispered into Jim's ear. The sound and the breaths from Blair were going right to Jim's groin. 

Blair could feel how hard Jim was as they danced. Finally, he whispered, "So would you like to do this at the loft?" 

"Dance?" 

Blair pulled back from him and saw a smiling Jim standing there. "You are so going to get lucky tonight." 

"God, I hope so. This is like major foreplay for me," Jim kissed his neck and then moved up to his lips. 

Jim felt someone tap him on his back. He jumped and turned around, finding Connor. 

"Ellison, how ya doing? Looking real cozy there." 

"Connor... What are you doing here?" 

"The Captain said both of you forgot your cell phones, so he couldn't reach you. You can go home, we caught the guy." 

"Thanks, now we can get out of here," Jim moved away from Blair and saw the look of sadness on Blair's face. 

"Hey, Connor, guess what? Sandburg defended my honor tonight. He's my hero and I'm going to go home and let him have his way with me now, if you'll excuse us." 

Blair had a huge smile on his face as he called out, "Later, Connor." 

Once in the truck Jim turned to Blair and said, "I really think I need a hero all night long. Think you could do that?" 

"I can be your hero, baby," Blair kissed his main man and knew that tonight was going to be a night to remember for both of them. 

"Chief, have you ever fucked a man before?" 

"Not that I can remember," Blair looked at Jim with longing and lust. 

"Well, I've always wondered what it felt like, so tonight we practice. Is that all right with you?" 

"Fuck, yeah!" Blair said breathlessly as he rubbed Jim through his jeans. 

"Chief, I want you to make me beg for more. All right?" 

"You got it, big man." _Fuck, a bottom boy slut, who would have thought?_

The End 

* * *

End I Can Be Your Hero by Patt: PattRose1@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
